The Best Day Ever
by las2217
Summary: A short fic based on Dean's dream from the beginning of S4E20. What makes that lake such a special place for him. (I'm really sorry. I forgot to hit Completed instead of In-Progress. Just changed it.)


The Best Day Ever

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I (unfortunately) do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. All I own is the brain that comes up with these.

 **Author's Note:** So, I felt really bad that I beat up on Dean so badly in my first story. I actually hadn't meant to go quite so hard on him, but the story took on a life of its own and that's what I wound up with. This story doesn't connect to "You Don't Want To See Him When He's Drinking" other than the fact that it's still within the Supernatural fandom. This one is based off of my need to baby Dean after what I did to him and a dream that Dean is having in the beginning of Season 4, Episode 20: The Rapture. In that dream he's just sitting on a pier with a fishing pole and my brain insisted that I delve into why that particular place is something that Dean dreams about.

XXXXXXXXXX

If Castiel only had time, he might have stopped to enjoy the crisp fall day. The ripples from the lake lapping at the pier where Dean Winchester sat with a fishing pole in his hands. He might have asked Dean the significance of this place. And if he'd had time, Dean could have told him. Could have explained exactly why this particular spot was one he came back to time and time again in his dreams…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, baby. Ready to go?" as if Mary even needed to ask. Her little guy was always ready to go.

"Yeah, Mommy, yeah!" four-year-old Dean was literally bouncing in excitement. "Come on, we have to get Sammy!"

"Tell you what," Mary crouched down. "How about you go and see if your Daddy needs any help putting things in the car while I get Sammy ready to go?"

"Okay!" Dean raced off. He was so full of life and pep, always happy and smiling. People would always comment on how they never saw Dean without a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," John scooped up an armful of squirming child, quickly digging his fingers into just the right spot in Dean's ribs to make him squeal.

"Stop it, Daddy," Dean scolded once he had his breath back. "Mommy said I should come help you put things in the car while she gets Sammy."

"That's an awesome idea," John held his son and pretended to think. "Now, let's see, what do we need to bring? I've got the fishing poles, the picnic basket, the chairs…hmm, I feel like I'm missing something. Oh wait! I know what it is!"

"What, Daddy, what?" Dean had a feeling his Daddy was being silly and he couldn't wait to find out what the funny joke was.

"My sack of potatoes!" John knocked on his own forehead and quickly flopped Dean over his shoulder. "I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Daddy, I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Dean laughed until his tummy hurt. He was right, his Daddy was being silly.

Daddy swung him down off of his shoulder and plopped him into his booster seat. Dean tried very hard not to squirm and wiggle while Daddy was buckling him in, but he also really wanted to watch and see when Mommy came out of the house with baby Sammy. He loved his baby brother and was very proud that he was going to get to protect him and be his big brother for his whole life. Sammy was awfully cute.

"Here we are," Mary carried little Sam out to the car and got him into his car seat. She looked up at John. "Are we all ready to go?"

"We're ready," John nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

That made Dean cover his eyes. He knew that Mommy and Daddy loved each other, but kissing was gross.

It seemed like forever until they got to the lake, even though Mommy told him it had only taken thirty minutes. Dean didn't quite know what minutes were. All he knew was that they were at the lake, his favorite place in the world. He ran straight out to the pier, but slowed to a walk before he stepped onto the wood. Daddy had said the wood could be slippery and he didn't want Dean to fall into the water.

"Can I hold Sammy?" Dean asked as soon as the blanket had been spread out on the pier and Mommy and Daddy were setting up their chairs.

"Only if you sit down first," Mommy reminded him. Oh yeah, he always forgot about that.

He sat down quickly and Mommy put Sam gently into his lap. He held the baby carefully, knowing that he couldn't let Sam's head flop around, even though it was kind of funny to see. He pointed out all the different colors of the leaves to Sam, since he knew that Sammy didn't know his colors yet.

As Dean held his baby brother in his lap, with Mommy and Daddy sitting right behind him, even his four-year-old mind knew that this was a special day. The four of them, just being a family here at the lake. Pretty soon Daddy was going to teach him how to use a fishing pole and Dean was going to catch the biggest fish ever so they could bring it home and keep it in the bathtub.

"Mommy, Daddy," Dean looked back at them, holding Sammy carefully in his lap. "I never, ever want today to end. Today is the best day ever!"

 _So, this is yet another story that didn't pan out quite the way I had intended to write it. I set out to just tell this story and it became apparent very quickly that it wanted to be told from little Dean's point of view. I apologize for all of the feelings that are probably now scattered everywhere._


End file.
